


in the heat of battle, things are said

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Quintis Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're a mess, but they'll (probably) be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the heat of battle, things are said

**Author's Note:**

> So,the first QFC I've ever written, I might go back and write some of the other ones.  
> Thanks to the amazing Anna for betaing this for me.   
> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion, its characters, or anything else related to it you get from this.

**Based off of the image on happy-x-toby.tumblr.com, QFC Week 10.**

* * *

 

There's a police siren ringing in her left ear, and a flaming building in front of her: their apartment building. They were both awake when the alarm went off, and she was pulling him down the fire escape by his shirt collar, but now she can't see him, only a mob of crying children and frantic people on phones.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she can practically still see the sparking building from behind her eyelids. She's trying to clear her mind; there's a number of places he could be, but the apartment isn't one of them. Her initial thought is he’s helping someone else, he’s a doctor. It only makes sense for him to separate from her and go find someone who’s too old or too weak to walk; he’s Toby, he likes playing hero. (And she’d be fine with it if it were a job, but it’s two AM and she’s standing in his boxers and Harvard shirt and where the **hell** could he be?)

On a whim, she calls his name and takes a step closer to the flickering building, feeling the flames lick past her arms and barely singe her hair; she has to wipe ash and soot out of her eyes, but she thinks she sees something when she does.

It’s Toby, running full, sprinting-from-bullies-speed, ahead with a small child in his arms.

“Toby what the _fu-_ ” But he’s rushed past her too quick to even notice she’s there. She’s just glad he’s safe, and now some kid is too, thanks to him. Watching him set down the small girl next to her parents, she calls out a “Doc!” and makes a move towards him. Somehow, he hears her sharp voice over all the commotion. They meet eyes, his widening noticeably at something behind her; she moves to swivel around but not a second later his full weight is on her chest. Her head smacks the street; it’s hard enough to make her woozy, black dots mixing with the smoke in the sky.

“Shit,” Toby coughs for a minute, regaining his breath before turning his attention back to her. “You okay?”

“Just had my brain shaken up.” He helps her sit, trapping her to his chest but she pushes him away, raising her voice over the water shooting from the hoses.

“Why- why the _fuck_ would you do that? You could’ve told me or something. Dammit, Toby. Not just run off to God-knows-where and then **tackle me!** ” Happy twists her head to the side, hacking into her elbow before meeting him with a sharp glare.

“I’m sorry. The girl grabbed my leg inside, Happy, I couldn’t just,” He can’t bear to finish the sentence, “And I only ‘tackled’ you because a beam, a **flaming** beam, was about to fall. It wouldn’t have killed you, but burned your leg. Badly, okay? Besides I think it might’ve gotten you a bit anyway, lemme look at your arms.” She pulls away from him, less tense than before but quickly losing the adrenaline she’d possessed fifteen minutes ago.

“C’mon, Happy, I’m a _doctor_.” Huffing, she surrenders her arms and he examines each one gently, taking notice of how she winces.

“It’s not too bad, I can patch you up with the stuff I have at the garage.”

The fire’s out ten minutes later, and now there’s a mess of people standing in pyjamas on the wet grass. Two ambulances are to the left and the water slowly stops dripping from the hydrant. Happy pulls her head away from where it was resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat because _‘thank God we’re both alive’._

__

“Toby, where are we going? Literally all of our stuff was in that apartment. I was lucky to grab our phones.” She’s looking at him with worried eyes but he’s got a plan, of course he does.

“Garage for a while, Walter can stay with Paige for a few days. We’ve got enough saved up, together and individually for clothes and food and whatever else. This’ll be okay, we’ll get back on our feet. I promise.” His arms curl tighter around her and she sighs out into the hazy air; she trusts him, they’ll be fine. Paige and Sylvester, Cabe and Walt will help out, and she can always pick up time at her dad’s for a bit of extra money. They’ll find another place to stay.

“Hey, To-” she starts to ask him something else, about tomorrow or the next day, but he shakes his head, wiping her forehead free of ash and kissing it. “Don’t worry about tomorrow. You've got me.” Laying her flat on the pavement, he hovers over her a bit and she tilts her head back to let him kiss her again. She takes one of his hand in hers, and tangles the other in his hair.

**  
**"Okay."


End file.
